IBC-13 relanunch with the new facilities in Broadcast City
Sunday, June 30, 2012 The Kapinoy Network (IBC-13) sequestered reveiled its new broadcast complex in Brooadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City as it continues to the media giants ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. from Diliman and for the entertainment network Viva-TV, the Vic Del Rosario's Viva group. The latest project had its groundbreaking activity last Friday morning in Broadcast City said labor unions including the the IBC 13 Employees Union and the IBC Directors and Supervisors Union by the delivery of a new corporate building for IBC-13, complete with live studios and network facilities for the two stations, a commercial building which it can use to generate additional income and an agreed upon P278 million cash component which will be used to pay for the company’s outstanding obligations to its employees with the owner Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). The event was attended by IBC chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson Roa, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, the IBC Board of Directors and other top executives and broadcast journalists of the state-run broadcasting network. It housed in six-storey building with elevators and amenities and common areas and will have modern studios and offices that will meet the corporate and technical programming requirements of both government controlled networks IBC 13 and RPN 9, which also operates in Broadcast City. The project will have a total floor area of same time develop the 4.1-hectare Broadcast City in 55,000 square meters corner property in Broadcast City and will feature IBC 13 operations with corporate office, television production space, and cutting-edge broadcast facilities for the IBC building, which houses RPN 9 and IBC 13 were sequestered and the transmitter tower in Coca Cola plant, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. It will also house six-story corporate building, office spaces, built-in modern studios, residential complex, live studios, television production, commercial building and post-production areas, radio booth including iDMZ, underground garage, complementary amenities sufficient to house at least two network operations, IBC's Technical Operation Center, and a working roof deck. Though they are coming up with the latest IBC new comlex plan, Mercado said that their Broadcast City studios will be retained with still up for privatization. With its new cable TV channels Danze TV and new UHF free TV news channel IBC News Network. The new building will attract those who are willing to fall in line for hours just to be able to get passes for their favorite shows and more Viva-TV programs on IBC-13. It will also cater commercial establishment that will invest in the area. The tie-up with Viva Entertainment, which is controlled by Vic del Rosario. VIVA has a programming contract with IBC-13 along with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. The Broadcast Complex will have three entrances, first of which is the IBC News and Current Affairs for newscenter lobby leading to the cathedral-like space of the newsroom and adjacent news studios. Second is through the grand lobby leading to the corporate tower and production studio complex. The third is the audience entrance comfortably accommodating people who want to be part of the network’s taped and live programs thanked Mercado for building the state-of-the-art Broadcast Complex in his city. "IBC-13’s presence in a great boost to our city’s development as a global business hub, the station has commercial value despite its block-timer contract with Viva Entertainment. We look forward to the completion of the IBC Broadcast Complex so finally have a major broadcast network in the heart of our city," he said. 'New NCR and Greater Manila Area on IBC' For NCR and Greater Manila Area, located Viva-TV thru Free TV network IBC-13 or contact your local cable opeators to know the channel of IBC-13 in your ares! For more details, send us an email: info@ibc.com.ph